


Dishabille

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [884]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's interrogation technique confuses Kate.





	Dishabille

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/02/2001 for the word [dishabille](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/02/dishabille).
> 
> dishabille  
> The state of being carelessly or partially dressed.  
> Casual or lounging attire.  
> An intentionally careless or casual manner.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #528 Quiz.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Dishabille

“What are you doing?” Kate protested as she watched Tony muss up his hair and untuck his shirt.

“I'm getting ready to quiz the suspect.”

“Looking like that?” Kate gestured to his general state of dishabille.

“Yes. Just watch. You'll see.” 

The suspect was already in the interrogation room. Tony finished giving himself that mussed and sexy look. Stopping outside of interrogation, Tony took a deep breath and worked on getting into character. 

He needed to approach this just right to get the suspect to talk. He wanted to give the appearance of sexual prowess and not a care in the world. Then he'd see just how the suspect reacted and go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
